Spike was There
by chiral-inertia
Summary: One-Shot. Wherever you were, he was there. You’d turn around and become accustomed to the fact that he’d be there. But one day, you turned. He wasn’t there. Not so much implied Slash, but an underlying relationship. COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't try and get all posessive about your characters, I'm just using them to act out the crazed ideas running a muck in my head.**

**Summary: One-Shot. Wherever you were, he was there. You'd turn around and become accustomed to the fact that he'd be there. But one day, you turned. He wasn't there. Not so much implied Slash, but an underlying relationship. Crap summary!**

**WARNING: The warning will give away the plot :(**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Spike was there:**

_Angel walked up to Harmony, grabbed the mug of blood that she was holding and listened with disinterest as Harmony told him what meetings he would be having that day. Angel walked into his office, Harmony now gone from his side, stopped at his desk and sighed. He looked to his black leather couch which had been invaded._

_With a smirk fully in place, his pale skin contrasting with the black, Spike was there._

Angel rounded his desk and sat down, he rearranged the papers that lay on top of it absently. He looked out the door to his secretary. Harmony's eyes were red and puffy, a tissue was clutched firmly in her left hand. She rapped her right-hand finger nails on the table top, her eyes staring slightlessly ahead of her. Angel turned away.

_Wesley walked into his office, greeted Spike with a nod and got straight to business, "Angel, as usual I become the bearer of bad news. It appears that two of Sebassis' demons have 'nested' in the sewers and are luring unsuspecting victims to them. They have killed many and we need them taken care of as soon as possible, Sebassis has no problem with us killing them since they are 'A lost cause' as he stated." Wesley held out the sewer system chart to Angel._

"_These demon's are incredibly huge physically, and not to mention strong, but they are not very smart. But please keep in mind that they will not hesitate to kill anyone they see as a threat. They will crush you" Wesley gave the two vampires his luck and left the room._

_Angel headed towards the weapons cabinet, his face bathed in sunlight. He grabbed two large swords and threw one casually behind him, he turned and saw the sword being caught by Spike, knowing that he'd be there when he'd threw it._

Angel walked over to the windows, and watched as rain pelted down from the dark sky above. It didn't affect the life in the streets below though. Los Angeles always came alive at night. Angel leaned his full weight on the glass and watched the building opposite him.

They were having a party, completely oblivious to the fact that another apocalypse was on its way. Angel decided that he envied humans, envied them for being normal and for not having to deal with the demons that lived among them. Angel brought his finger-tips against the glass and followed them with his eyes as he slowly moved them downwards against it.

_Angel walked out his office with Spike, got into the elevator with him and went down to the basement. They climbed into the sewer entrance and started their treck to the east side of the sewers. Angel looked behind him every now and then, not knowing why he took comfort in the fact that Spike was there, but welcomed the feeling with open arms. Spike grimaced, "Cor, do you smell that?" he choked out, fanning his hand in front of his nose. Angel closed his nostrils with his fingers, "Not going to now that you've smelt it" Angel grinned as Spike glared at him._

"I should have paid closer attention" Angel whispered, his eyes still following his finger tips. He heard rather than saw Harmony stiffle a sob and blow her nose. Angel's eyes glazed over.

_Angel was still grinning when he was shoved forcefully by Spike, to land in an ungraceful heap on the floor. He looked up in time to see one of the two demons they were searching for punch Spike in the face with such force that he was sent hurdling into the wall, his head instantly taking the full brunt of the attack. Angel growled, leaped up and shoved his sword through the demon's back, wincing at the roar that it released. The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown backwards._

_Angel looked up and his eyes widened as the second demon headed towards Spike, who laid unconsious against the opposite wall. He got up only to be grabbed in a crushing embrace by the demon, the sword still sticking out from his back. He watched as the demon picked up Spike by his neck and held him above ground._

Five red streaks were left in the fingers tracks. Angel lifted his hands, held them palm up, to see dark, encrusted blood coating them.

"Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hands…" Angel muttered, speaking outloud the quote that was running through his head.

Fred smiled ruefully at Angel from the door, as she watched him from the shadows.

_Angel grabbed and twisted the sword until it speared the demons heart. The demon went limp and dropped to the floor. Angel grabbed the sword and looked up at the remaining demon. Spike was still in his grasp but his head was now being repeatedly smashed down against the wall, making Angel gratefull that he was unconsious._

Everything after that was a blur to Angel. He vaguely remembered killing the remaining demon and the rest of the journey to Wolfram and Hart. He remembers Fred's calm face, yet panicked voice as she urged him to let go of Spike. His head had been split open, blood pouring out of the wound as Angel desperately tried to stop the flow with his hands.

_Angel watched through the windows as Fred and some other nurses closed sewed up the wound and set up an IV into Spike, feeding him blood. Fred looked at Angel and tried with all her might to smile, but she couldn't. she turned away. Gunn was sat on the chair beside Angel, he looked up from time to time, watching Angel's expression. He prayed that Wesley wouldn't be stupid enough to walk through those doors._

_Gunn recognised the last time he saw that look on Angel's face._

Harmony walked up to stand beside Fred, her heels clicking. She fumbled through her bag and got out a clean tissue, handing it silently to Fred with a sad smile. Fred took it, her eyes not moving from Angel's form.

"He said anything yet?" Harmony asked, gesturing to Angel. Fred shook her head.

_"Angel?" Fred asked as she came out the room a few minutes later. Gunn got up and stood beside Angel, placing his hand reassuringly on his shoulder._

_Fred took a deep breath, "He lost a lot of blood and his skull was badly damaged" She shifted and tilted her head up, trying to contain her tears, "I know that usual Doctors would tell you bad news but make it sound hopeful but I can tell that you want it straight"_

Angel clenched his hand, lost in the memories.

_"There's little to no hope that Spike will wake up. Some parts of his skull has lodged itself inside his brain tissue which has basically made Spike unable to function" Fred stated, her voice clouded over with grief, "We can either keep feeding him blood through the IV which is keeping him 'alive' or…" Fred swallowed, "Or…we can stop…and let him die" Fred stared at Angel straight in the eye, "I'm sorry. You two had gotten pretty close over the last couple of weeks"_

Harmony shook her head, "This doesn't seem real" she mumbled, Fred turned to her curiously, "Everything that's happened. It's like time has stopped and that your stuck in a loophole where there is grief, and only grief. God, I can't imagine how Angel must feel" Harmony said, wiping at a few tears.

Fred nodded in agreement, "Over a hundred years they knew each other. They were friends, possibly lovers, enemies, then friends again. That's a hell of a lot of memories, and a truck load of grief that comes with it" Fred spoke, dapping at her eyes.

"Darla, Buffy, Doyle, Cordelia, Connor…Cordelia again" Fred whispered, stating everyone that Angel cared for and loved throughout the years, "Spike" she sighed, she plucked up her courage and walked over to Angel.

_Fred kneeled down to eye level with Angel, as he sat on the chair next to Spike's bed, "Come on Sweetie…"_

"…You need something to eat and to clean yourself up…"

_"You can make the decision later, we have as long as you need to decide" Fred spoke calmly, running her fingers through his hair. Angel turned to her and shook his head, "No. I don't want this delayed any longer than I have to. I've already made my decision. There's no need to wait" Angel kissed Spike on his forehead._

Angel turned to Fred, his hands still in front of him, them shaking furiously. Fred smiled at him, and gently guided him to his penthouse elevator.

_Angel gently pulled the IV from Spike's arm and placed the needle on the tray beside him. He took the stake out from within his leather jacket and turned to Fred. She placed her hand in his, "Your not alone," She said softly. Angel looked at Spike and picked up the leather duster that laid on the foot of his. He stroked it loving with the hand gripping Fred's, sharing the feeling. He then plunged the stake through Spike's chest._

Fred picked up Spike's leather Duster as Angel walked with her numbly into the elevator, "Kind of Ironic. My son and childe stolen from me by the voice of the same man" Angel said. Fred silently hoped that Wesley would never return to Wolfram and Hart, after getting the memories back about Connor, she fully understood why Angel doesn't trust Wesley.

"You know what I think?" Fred didn't wait for Angel to answer, "I think he's looking down on us now. From heaven" She smiled, "He got too good a soul for hell" She whispered softly.

Before the doors closed Angel looked at the black leather couch, a tear slipped down his face.

Spike wouldn't be there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This was my first attempt at a character death fic, and the idea was stuck in my head for a while now. I was all choked up writing it, so I'd be grateful for your views on the story.**

**The Quote that Angel spoke was a William Shakespeare quotation. **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing, With Love,**

**AmethystxX**


End file.
